If you say so
by coryslea
Summary: ¿Cómo hubiera sido la historia de amor entre Lea Michele y Cory Monteith después del 13 de Julio de 2013?
1. Chapter 1

_Me enfundé la camiseta roja y los pantalones vaqueros, mirándome en el espejo del camerino. "Un trabajo más", pensé. Pero ni de lejos. Aquél trabajo me iba a cambiar la vida._

_Salí del trailer y me dirigí al set, viendo cómo los que serían mis compañeros de reparto empezaban a ensayar. _

_Un chico bastante joven se ponía bien el pelo, de piel pálida y pelo castaño claro. Levantó la cabeza y me miró. Yo le sonreí con media sonrisa._

_-Hola, soy Chris. -Me tendió la mano y se la estreché. _

_-Cory. -Lo saludé cordialmente, mientras un chico con el pelo un poco más oscuro que Chris y una chica negra se acercaron. _

_-Nosotros somos Amber y Kevin. -Los saludé con una sonrisa estrechando sus manos, y detrás del telón del escenario salió una chica. Bastante bajita, a decir verdad. Tenía el pelo negro, los ojos como el carbón, una nariz judía, bastante peculiar y unos labios carnosos. Me humedecí los labios y me quedé mirándola, mientras ella revisaba el guión con Ryan. _

_-Cory. -Me llamó Chris. Miré hacia abajo y lo vi allí, chasqueando los dedos. _

_-¿Quién es ella?-Murmuré mirándola fijamente sin que se diera cuenta._

_-Lea Michele. -Apuntó Kevin susurrando. -Lleva actuando en Broadway desde los ocho años. Hará de Rachel. -Me giré hacia él, balbuceando. _

_-¿De Rachel? -Abrí los ojos, ya que la tenía que besar en varias escenas. _

_En ese momento ella se giró hacia mí, mirándome a los ojos esbozándome una sonrisa. Sin dudarlo, me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa. Levantó la cabeza para mirarme, mordiéndose el labio._

_-Eres exactamente como esperaba que fuera Finn. -Dijo mirándome a los ojos, extendiendo su mano. -Soy Lea. _

_-Lo sé. -Tomé su mano con una sonrisa. En ese momento, sentí que encajábamos a la perfección. Su mano, tan diminuta, se deslizó dentro de la mía quedando enterrada. -Soy Cory. _

_-Eres muy alto. -Me dijo mirándome a los ojos._

_-Y tú muy bajita. -Le dije ladeando la cabeza riendo. _

_-Eres gracioso. _

_-Me gustan tus ojos. -Le dije sonriendo, señalándolos con los dedos. _

_-Tus manos son enormes. ¿Seguro que eres humano? -Dijo cogiéndome las manos, examinándolas aguantando la risa. _

_-Sí. Mira, para demostrártelo, juguemos a un juego. -Cogí sus pequeñas manos haciendo que pusiera las palmas boca abajo. -Tienes que intentar que no te de en las manos. _

_-Eso es injusto. -Hizo un puchero mirándome. _

_-Ah, ah. Tú lo has querido. -Dije poniendo mis manos bajo las de ella. Hice un amago de golpear las suyas y las retiró, mientras yo me reía. -No seas tan miedica. -Ella me sacó la lengua y puso de nuevo las manos, cuando levanté mis manos y golpeé las suyas._

_-¡Aaah! -Dijo ella doliéndose. -Eres malo._

_-No, no lo soy. Tú eres quejica. -Dije riendo. Ella volvió a sacarme la lengua golpeando mi pecho.-Lo pasaremos bien, Lea Michele. _

-0-

Algo se tumbó encima de mí, comenzando a darme besos por todo los hombros y la nuca, subiendo por mi mentón.

-Mmhh.. -Dije cerrando los ojos, apretando las manos en la sábana.

-Cory, arriba mi vida. -Me beso bajo la oreja haciendo que soltara un jadeo.

-Lea más que levantarme, vas a conseguir que se levante otra cosa, y es temprano. -Bromeé, con la cara pegada a la almohada.

-Si te levantas, quizás cuando volvamos tienes recompensa. -Me mordió el lóbulo y me levanté de golpe.

-Vamos todo el mundo en pie. -Dije dando unas palmadas colocándome bien el boxer y cogiendo a Sheila en brazos sacándola del cuarto.

-Mira que eres aplicado para lo que quieres. -Me señaló riéndose, echándose hacia atrás en la cama.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy? -Dije poniéndome el pantalón vaquero y una camisa de cuadros azules.

-Muchas cosas, Monteith. -Se levantó de la cama, poniéndose una camisa a rayas blanca y negra con un pantalón negro.

-¿Por qué eres tan guapa dios mío? -Me pregunté clamando al cielo, dejando que se fuera riendo por las escaleras.

-¡Vístete! -Me dijo mientras yo me abrochaba la camisa bajando con ella.

-Estoy vestido. ¿Hoy no llevas vestido? -Me fijé en sus pantalones, cogiendo las llaves del coche.

-No, hoy pantalón. -Salió de casa dándole un besito a Perla y Sheila, dejándolas en casa.

-Qué mal. Me había acostumbrado a ver tus piernas. -Dije humedeciéndome los labios, subiéndome al coche con ella.

-¿Qué tienes con mis piernas? -Frunció el ceño, colocándose el bolso encima, retocándose el maquillaje. -Cada vez que hacemos el amor te pasas todo el rato acariciándome. Y no es que me queje, es decir, me excita mucho que lo hagas. -Frotó sus labios para esparcir el gloss, mientras yo miraba al frente.

-Porque son perfectas. Eres perfecta, en realidad. -Dije con seriedad mirando al frente, acariciándome la barba mientras conducía con una mano. Noté cómo ella se sonrojaba, agachando la cabeza guardando el gloss.

-No digas mentiras. -Murmuró mirándome con media sonrisa.

-Yo nunca miento, y menos sobre ti. -Dije aparcando en el sitio donde ella me había dicho. Me giré hacia ella, y se acercó a mí para besarme lentamente, acariciando su mejilla.

-Me voy un momento. -Susurró sobre mis labios, mordiéndose el suyo.

-Te quiero. -Susurré mirándola a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla.

-Yo más. -Suspiré con media sonrisa, haciendo una pausa.

-Si tú lo dices.. -Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa, que ella me devolvió. Salió del coche y me quedé esperándola media hora más.

A los treinta minutos, Lea salió con un disco, enseñándomelo entusiasmada. Se sentó a mi lado y lo puso, mientras yo arrancaba de nuevo.

-¿Qué es? -Fruncí el ceño con una sonrisa, conduciendo.

-Mi disco. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa poniéndolo. Puso la primera canción, no al azar, la eligió ella.

_And you said those three words  
I've been waiting for, you became a part of me  
You're mine, for life  
And i'll be by your side  
We are entwined, you're mine, for life  
Hold me until we die, i'm yours and you're mine._

Cuando terminé de escuchar aquella canción, Lea paró el reproductor y se quedó mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Es... Es para mí? -Dije sin querer hacerme muchas ilusiones.

-Claro que es para ti. -Dijo acercándose a mí, cogiéndome del cuello y besándome lento. Haciendo que cerrara los ojos y lo disfrutara. -Por si no lo has notado, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti también. ¿Hay más canciones para mí? -Dije riendo mirándola a los ojos.

-Todas son para ti, en realidad. -Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Hasta Louder? -Fruncí el ceño soltando una risa. -Porque no veo nada que tenga que ver conmigo.

-Ya te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a casa..


	2. Te quiero

_A princpios de 2012 la vida me sonrió. Lea, se acercó a mi trailer con un par de películas, patatas y un refresco para compartir. Sin dudar, le abrí la puerta. Las manos me sudaban, y me coloqué bien el jersey para recibirla. Era preciosa. La dejé pasar y no pude dejar de fijarme en la falda corta que llevaba, haciendo que se le vieran las piernas perfectamente._

_-He traído patatas y refrescos. Tus favoritos. -Sonrió poniéndolos en la mesa. -Ah, y una peli. West Side Story. -La movió un poco con la mano sonriendo. _

_-Vaya, sí que te tomas en serio esto de la primera vez finchel. -Dije sonriendo, sentándome a su lado. Ella se cruzó de piernas sonriendo, suspirando. _

_-¿Sabes? He estado pensando. -Murmuró levantando la cabeza hacia mí. Arqueé las cejas y ella asintió. -Eres un buen chico. -Me acarició la barbilla. Sonreí como un idiota, soltando una risa tonta y dejándome llevar por ella. No teníamos nada, pero yo hacía dos años que estaba colado por ella. _

_Puso la película, y yo ni siquiera podía comer. Tenía a Lea Michele a mi lado, que me estaba acariciando la rodilla suavemente. Me puse nervioso. Yo nunca me ponía nervioso excepto cuando tenía que bailar. Sus finos y diminutos dedos tamborileaban en mi rodilla, y pasé mi mano por encima del sofá, mientras ella tarareaba "Tonight" en bajo. _

_No me atrevía a beber, a mover un músculo. No me atrevía a respirar, porque con lo torpe que era sabía que podría arruinarlo todo en un momento. _

_De repente, ella se giró y me vio mirándola. Entreabrí los labios mirándola a los ojos, queriendo explicarme, pero el simple hecho de tenerla a centímetros de distancia no me dejó decir nada. _

_-Eres preciosa. -Expliqué casi en un suspiro, decidiéndome a acariciarle la mejilla suavemente. Lea agachó la cabeza sonrojada, mirándome con la cabeza gacha y media sonrisa. -Llevo pensando eso desde la primera vez que te vi. -Le dije sintiendo cómo su cara se aproximaba a la mía, y mis labios se entreabrían sin querer para sentir su aliento sobre mí. _

_Ella se acercó un poco más, apoyando su mano en mi pecho y dándome un tierno, dulce y cálido beso que hizo que me sacudiera todo el cuerpo en una descarga eléctrica. Posé la mano tras su oreja besándola suavemente, cerrando los ojos y siguiendo su beso, mientras sus pequeños dedos se agarraban a mi camiseta. Sus labios se deslizaban junto a los míos, comenzando a apretar su cintura hacia mí._

_Nos separamos para tomar aire, y en ese momento, lo supe. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos al igual que el negro de los ojos de Lea en los míos. Estábamos jadeantes sedientos de aire. _

_-Llevaba esperando hacer eso dos años. -Murmuré acariciando su mejilla, sintiendo otro leve beso de ella en mis labios. _

_-Prométeme que no vas a tardar tanto tiempo en pedirme que sea tu novia. -Dijo riendo, mordiéndose el labio. Negué._

_-Soy tu novio. -Aferré fuerte su mano y ella cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, suspirando aliviada. _

_-Te quiero._

-0-

Mis manos se deslizaban por sus piernas, mordiéndole el cuello mientras Lea jadeaba, quitándome la camiseta. Escurrí mis dedos y los metí bajo su vestido, sacándole la ropa interior comenzando a acariciar su sexo con un dedo, mientras Lea apretaba fuerte mi cuello jadeando.

-Joder.. -Murmuró Lea, llevando las manos a mi pantalón desabrochándolo, tirándolo al suelo, mientras comenzaba a embestirla con dos dedos y ella comenzaba a soltar gemidos ahogados sobre mis labios.

Saqué mis dedos y le quité el vestido, desabrochando su sujetador dejándola desnuda delante de mí, mientras sus manos se dirigían a mis bóxers bajándolos y mi lengua jugaba con la suya, amasando sus pechos mientras ella jadeaba en mi boca.

Me posicioné entre sus piernas, y Lea me agarraba del cuello sin dejar de besarme y enlazar mi lengua con la suya.

Me coloqué entre sus piernas, y me introduje en ella notando cómo soltaba un gemido cerca de mi oído.

Comencé a embestirla con fuerza, gimiendo sobre su cuello dejando marcas en él, mientras mis caderas se movían contra ella haciendo que los gemidos de Lea retumbaran en la habitación.

Sus manos desgarraban mi espalda, y mis manos agarraban su cintura para poder penetrarla aún más fuerte haciendo que Lea gritara mi nombre y se escuchara en la habitación.

Sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo, y yo gemía de placer levantando la cabeza sin dejar de embestirla con fiereza, agarrando las sábanas para poder tener más fuerza aún.

Lea apoyó los pies en la cama, mientras que yo la embestía con dureza, y ella arqueaba la espalda en el colchón.

Me incliné sin dejar de penetrarla con fiereza para succionar sus pechos mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo, y sus gemidos eran altos.

-Joder Cory.. -Murmuró en medio de un gemido, mientras yo la embestía aún más fuerte sin parar, agarrándome al cabecero de la cama para coger más fuerza y gimiendo, sintiendo que me iba a acabar. Lea soltó un gemido agudo y fuerte, notando cómo había llegado al orgasmo y provocando que lo hiciera yo también soltando gruñidos mezclados con gemidos.

Caí rendido sobre su pecho, abrazándola y besando su hombro jadeante, agitado.

-Te quiero.. -Murmuré contra su hombro.

-Y yo, mi vida..


End file.
